A Little Night Visit
by Alice Auditore
Summary: What happens when Desmond gets a little visit from somebody he has spent a lot time reliving their memories? dont know if title is alright for the story. My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don t own Assassin s Creed...sadly -sobs-

Note: Ciao! :D well... this is my first fanfic in my life~ i thought of this when i was like FML~! and wrote it on the memo pad on my phone xD but soon after i felt happy again :3 i really like those fics where Desmond meets either Altair or Ezio and vice vera :3 please no bad reviews D: im one of those person that get all emotina l when someone tells me something mean :x sorry for my bad grammar mistakes~

Desmond was sitting on the roof of the Villa Auditore, looking at the small town below him. The town was beautiful itself but, to Desmond s eyes everything was destroyed ever since the attack many years ago. Desmond rubbed his eyes and once he opened them again he saw the town back to normal. He quickly sighed in content and enjoyed the scenery, feeling the wind brush past his face. Looks beautiful, huh? Desmond quickly opened his eyes in horror as looked to his right to see the infamous Ezio Auditore smiling at him.

"No F-Fucking way!" Desmond shouted. A voice was heard from his ear piece "Desmond? Are you alright? What happened?" Desmond gulped "Uhhhh yeah...everything s alright, Lucy. Just saw a big ass rat" Laughing was heard from the other end "A rat? Alright just be careful. We don t want to attract unwanted bussines." Desmond sighed as he rubbed his temples "Yes, roger that ." He turned off his earpiece as he looked at his ancestor. Ezio smirked at his descendent, "You sure~ know how to talk with the ladies" "Oh shut it! Unlike you I didn t plan to get a visit from my ancestor" groaned Desmond.

'Lucy probably thinks Im a little girl now' thought Desmond as he sighed deeply. Ezio placed a hand on Desmond s shoulder and to Desmond s astonishment it felt real so he started to panic. Fuck... He really needed to spend less time in the Animus. Ezio looked at him and chuckled "No need to look uncomfortable! You look like you seen a ghost, amico mio" Ezio widened his eyes once he realized what he said and hung his head low.

Desmond saw this and felt sad for Ezio, he patted Ezio s back expecting to go through him but it didn t. "Eh..I panicked because I thought the bleeding effect was fucking with me." he pinched Ezio s cheeks and even back handed him to see if he was right. "Ah _Figilo di puttana_!" Ezio rubbed his cheek as he started daggers at Desmond. "_Che _cosa? what was that for?" . Desmond gulped for the second time that night for he had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen. Before he had a chance to say sorry, Ezio thought he would get his revenge by punching poor ol' Desmond in the guts. Desmond doubled over and before he realized what happened, he felt wind rushing past him.

_Amico mio_= My friend

_Che cosa_?= What the?

subtitles on AC can do wonders xD BUWHAHAHA!

okay well i got like 2 more chapter of this but i dun know if i should post them :(  
>plz review! :D and should i post the other ones?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for the reviews and alerts xD

Its nice to wake up in teh morning to see those hahaha well heres the second chapter/ last chapter :P

Disclaimer: Iam forever depressed for i can not afford Revelations -sobs- ;w; so ja...I dont own Assassins's Creed~

"FUCK MY LIFE!" Shouted Desmond as he was failing to his possible death. Ezio couldn't believe what just happened 'maybe I should've waited until Desmond wasnt on the edge' he thought as he looked over the edge. Desmond closed his eyes as he fell, prepairing himself to feel losts of pain. Like on cue, Desmonds body slammed into the pavement with a loud thud as the air was knocked out of him. Ezio couldnt help but crigned as he saw the whole scene and prayed to the lord for desmond to be alright.

"D-Desmond!" Yelled Ezio as he began to climb down the roof. "Ugh.." Desmond groaned as his whole body felt numb. Ezio sighed in relife at the sight of Desmond rolling around the dirt, staining his white hoodie. 'i should ask him where he got it. Looks nice and warm...even stylish...and i love being in style.' he shaked his head from that thought as he jogged towards Desmond."Here let me help you" Ezio held his hand out. Desmond opened his eyes to see a fimiliar tan hand and grabbed it. Ezio smiled as he pulled Desmond up to his feet.

"_Mi dispace, amico mio_. I-" he didnt get a chance to finish his sentence because desmond pulled back his fist and hit Ezio right in the jaw causing him to fly a couple feet back. "UGHHH!" yelled Ezio as his body hit the ground. "That's what you get for almost killing me, asshole" stated Desmond as he shook his fist. Ezio shakily stood up and dusted his robes "I-i deserved that..". "Fuck yeah you did!" answered Desmond as he walked towards his ancestor. "To tell ya the truth...I didnt expect you to hit me".

Ezio smiled sadly" You think this is your imagination, amico?". Desmond nodded as he looked towards the ground. Ezio sighed"Well this isnt the bleeding effect you always talk about. I guess you can call me a ghost or so. My soul hasn't left this place.." he sighed as he look towards the villa. "Other people can see you then?" asked Desmond in disbelief. "Yep! I helped an old lady with her bags one day and gave me these green papers" said Ezio as he took out 20 bucks".

"she also said i needed to chop of my ponytail and have a shave" mumbled Ezio as he narrowed his eyes, remebering what that old lady said. Desmond chuckled as he saw Ezio grummbling nonscene about the lady. He reached out towards ezio's hand as he took the money. "Y-You wont be needing those..." whispered Desmond as Ezio gave him THAT look. "As i was saying, I disappear during the morning but appear in the afternoon, so i get to look after you!"Chirped Ezio happily. Desmond felt weirded out from the last part so he back away as he saw this creepy look on Ezio's face.

He then narrowed his eyes at ezio "have you been stalking me from the rooftops then?" Ezio grinned "i wouldn't call it stalking but...yes~". Desmond punched Ezio in the shoulder" You asshole! I saw you once and I thought i was turning crazy!". Ezio rubbed the back of his neck as he chuckled "Heh...Mi dispace. I was going to tell you then but you ran away like a little girl". The corner of Desmond's eyes twitched as he listened to Ezio. "Because of you! Of course i'll run away!". Ezio began to walk aways towards the sign in front of the Villa Auditore for he didn't want to get punched by a angry desmond.  
>"H-Hey! Dont walk away from me while im scolding you!" Desmond yelled as he ran towards Ezio. Ezio looked at the villa, he wished it wasn't destoryed so he could at least sleep there. He looked to his right as Desmond stared at him. "It would be wise to not make any loud noises, Desmond. it'll be sun rise soon". "Does that mean you'll be leaving soon?" asked desmond as he frowned a bit. "Si, i wouldnt be back till tomarrow". Desmond raised his eyebrows in confusion "Why tomarrow? Won't you be back later?". Ezio looked up at the sky as the sun started to rise in the horizon. "Ima go visit Federico &amp; padre today". Desmond smiled as he thought of a idea "I can come with you if you want".<p>

Ezio looked back at Desmond as he couldnt believe what he just heard. Was Desmond really willing to go with him to Firenze? "You'll do that for me?" Ezio said as he pulled Desmond into a bear , currently being crushed, was going to answer but then Lucy's voice came from his earpiece "Desmond! Its sun rise! get in here before people notice you". Desmond sighed as Ezio placed him down. He felt a pang of guilt when he saw Ezio's face."Im sorry Ezio..." Ezio raised his hand" No need to amico mio. I forgot you can not leave this place". A small smiled formed on Ezio's face as he placed a hand on Desmond's shoulder" Well..I gotta go. Just be glad Altair didn't visit today or he'll track down your girlfriend to let you go" Ezio smiled as he looked at his decendent one last time and began to walk away as he slowly began to fade.

The sun rising behind him."Desmond! Get in here or I'll let Shaun bake you some of his scones!". Desmond ignored Lucy's threat and stood there shocked. "A-Altair? Here? How is that even possible?...unless he's already here...". Desmond shudder as he thought of the hreatless assassin "OH MY FUCKIN' GOD!".He began running nack to the sanctary as he felt a pair of golden eyes watching him from behind. The mysterious hooded man(watches from a distance xD) smirked as he stood on the rooftop watching his decendent running away. he turned around and walked away as he began to fade slowly. "Novice..."

Amico= Friend

Amico Mio= my friend

Mi Dispace= Im Sorry

OHHHHHHHHH decided to add Altair in the end xD buwahahah :D

well thank you for reading this little story of mine C:  
>I was thinking of writing one but with Altair in it xD it'll be a little harder for me but, ehhhhh I'll try :D hahahha<p>

please Review!~~~~~~


End file.
